


Waiting for an Opportunity

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 6 December 2006 in response to <a href="http://ms-beeblebrox.livejournal.com/profile">ms_beeblebrox</a>'s prompt of <i>Percy/Snape: UST</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waiting for an Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ms_beeblebrox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ms_beeblebrox).



> Written on 6 December 2006 in response to [ms_beeblebrox](http://ms-beeblebrox.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Percy/Snape: UST_.

Their meetings were always brief but intense. Percy Ignatius Weasley was not the sort of young man to dawdle; he was, like Severus, himself, someone who knew and did his duty no matter what other pressures were brought to bear upon him. Severus had, however, taken to ensuring that he always arrived at their rendezvous points first; he liked watching Weasley arrive.

_Where is he_? _It's not like him to be late_ , Severus wondered, as he heard Aberforth's coarse and ironic call of "Time, gentleman, please."

Just then, a familiar figure stumbled out the back door of the pub—quickly followed by another, more steady figure.

Severus watched, alert and ready, as the two men grappled with—kissed—each other in the moonlight.

_Weasley's a poof_?

"You can do better than that, boy. Get yer kit off an'll show you what I—"

WHOOSH!

The spell hit the large stranger without warning; Severus was impressed, but he did not step forward to tell Weasley so, electing to watch what he did instead.

"Thank you, Mr. Nutbellsy," Weasley said, panting a bit as he relieved the man of what looked like a packet of papers before dragging him over to the cistern and dunking his head in it—and then Obliviating him. "You never saw me. You lost the papers in a drunken brawl and went home. You don't want to steal Ministry secrets anymore," he told the stunned Nutbellsy, before walking unsteadily toward the stables.

Severus withdrew his wand and waited, backing Weasley into the door after he'd stepped inside and closed it. "I don't care whatever else you must do. You will never keep my waiting again," he said, low and menacingly.

Weasley swallowed but didn't lose his nerve, and Severus found that impressive, as well.

"Step back, Snape," he ordered.

Severus didn't move.

"I said," Weasley began, as he pressed himself forward, "step ba—oh."

It was dark, but Severus was certain Weasley was blushing to feel the erection pressed into his belly. He held his breath to feel Weasley's hardness against his own thigh.

"'Oh'?" Severus asked.

"You . . . I . . . I shouldn't have kept you wai—waiting."

Severus exhaled against Weasley's neck and said, "No, you shouldn't have," smiling when he felt the younger wizard shudder.

"Snape. What's the meaning of this?" Weasley almost demanded.

_What do you want it to mean_? Severus thought, reaching down to adjust his prick and stepping back from Weasley in frustration. "You've left us with precious little time to answer that question."

"I'm . . . just here for information, damn it."

"Of course. Take this," Severus replied, handing Weasley a small phial. "The Dark Lord is having me develop a poison. You'll want to brew as much of that antidote as possible, and soon."

"Thank you," Weasley replied, once again employing his customary crisp and professional tone.

Something prompted Severus to ask, "Would you have fucked Nutbellsy, Weasley, if that's what it took to retrieve his stolen documents?"

"How dare you ask me that!"

"Would you have?"

"It wouldn't have come to that. It . . . never does."

The wistful tone of Weasley's voice was not lost on Severus. "It might—if you don't keep me waiting next time."


End file.
